


adorableness

by pastel beauties (peachyblush)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting jealous over animal, M/M, That's it, that's the whole drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13192191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyblush/pseuds/pastel%20beauties
Summary: Junmyeon is better than this, he tells himself every time he sees the cat.





	adorableness

Junmyeon is better than this, he tells himself every time he sees the cat. It’s not cat’s fault for being so adorable and tiny, of course, Junmyeon cannot blame the kitten – but he snatches away all the attention he used to get. From Yixing. His boyfriend is an Animal person, he loves all the animals, and it’s a huge risk to take him to an animal shelter so Junmyeon adopted this little kitten from the shelter – he half regrets it.

The kitten is well-behaved, she meows instead of scrambling for whatever she wants from kitchen, her hair doesn’t shed (yet, the caretakers said she will once she’s a little older), she snuggles and doesn’t sit on Junmyeon’s face. She’s amazing, but takes all of Yixing’s attention. Junmyeon needs attention, too, he’s a lonely soul.

“I’ll get popcorn,” Yixing announces, pets the kitten’s head, and leaves.

The kitten jumps into Junmyeon’s lap, he lets her settle there and close her eyes. Junmyeon stops his homework and pets her head. She loves getting petted, and she’s so tiny, it’s almost a reflex to pet her.

“Basking in all the attention, I see you, kitten.” Junmyeon pouts, his scowl lasts for 0.1 second. “You must love it, eh? I was the one to receive it before you came, kitty, I know. It feels amazing to be centre of his attention, right?”

The kitten meows, pushes her head against Junmyeon’s fingers, which makes Junmyeon chuckle. “Look at you, shamelessly getting me and my boyfriend’s attention.”

It feels a little strange, talking to a kitten, getting jealous over the fact that such tiny creature gets the attention from his boyfriend. The attention which the kitten rightfully deserves. It’s okay, though. Getting jealous is humane. Totally normal. (Junmyeon is not sure if jealousy over animals is normal – but at least jealousy is, right?)

“Are you talking to the kitten?”

Junmyeon looks up. Yixing is leaning against the door frame with a big bowl of popcorn, he has this tiny smile which makes his dimpled face more handsome. Junmyeon nods. “Uh huh, this baby can hear, too, you know?”

“Of course I do,” Yixing laughs. He sets the bowl on the table, sits in front of Junmyeon across the table. Their legs touch under the table due to the small length of this cheap table, Junmyeon likes it, though. It’s a nice feeling. Sensing Yixing’s fluffy socks against his shins. Yixing tosses a popcorn in his mouth, “It’s the topic which interests me.”

Junmyeon tenses a little, embarrassed, he rubs his nape, awkwardly chuckles. “Which topic?”

Yixing narrows his eyes, “I heard you say, ‘I was the one to receive it, too’ or something similar.”

“Really? I said that?”

The kitten meows. Junmyeon groans. This little kitty will be the death of him. It’s so adorable.

“Even the kitten agrees,” Yixing says, “Are you, perhaps, jealous, Junmyeon?”

Junmyeon uses both of his hands to pet the kitten’s head, he looks down at it, pouting. “Maybe?”

“Aww,” Yixing coos. “Aren’t you adorable, Junmyeonnie?”

“No,” The kitten meows loudly, he decides it’s better to let her sleep on the bed, or the small cushion his mother bought for her. He looks at Yixing, pouting more – just for his boyfriend who enjoys his pouts – and makes a childish noise. “I’m not.”

“You got jealous over a tiny  _kitten_ ,” Yixing points out, “That’s a sign of adorableness.”


End file.
